


More Than This

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, F/M, M/M, Melancholy, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: At the height of Camelot's golden age, the OT4 all still yearn for something that eludes them





	More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.
> 
> This ficlet was originally posted in the Merlin Drabble community on LJ.

Everyone has longings. It may be difficult to point to that single, overriding desire that, if ever fulfilled, will make a life complete. 

Arthur's yearnings, like Gwen's, are divided into two strands— the public, and the private. Both king and queen dearly wish for Camelot to be at peace, for her people to prosper. This is their foremost priority and their shared purpose. But in their secret heart of hearts, each longs for a love that is out of reach, a soul-deep contentment they believe will never be theirs, and so they do not let themselves dwell on it.

Morgana's longings are fragmented and constantly changing. Sitting on her cold throne in the dark, she craves revenge, the crown, adulation, death and destruction. She cannot decide which sequence of events she'd prefer, which craving is the most important. Sometimes her broken mind fills with the need for sunshine and affection. She scoffs at herself then, shaking her head, and so the kaleidoscope of her urges shifts to present a more sinister pattern. 

But Merlin's longing, his every need, his hunger and thirst and fondest wish, all come down to the one person he pines for, his one hopeless desire: Arthur.


End file.
